With the growth of online and digital media, today, more and more consumers are accessing media content on mobile platforms. Many consumers receive all of their news-related content on mobile platforms, instead of in print form. Many mobile platforms, such as smartphones, are not ideally suited for presenting long-form news content, due to the limited screen size. These and other drawbacks exist.